


my daydreams are odd

by Stellar_Starlight



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Herobrine - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, i was just checking out a herobrines mansion map and thought of this jfc, weird daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Starlight/pseuds/Stellar_Starlight
Summary: I was playing on a herobrine mansion map just walking around the place...and I had this daydream...I don't even know.im not in the fandom honestly and I never cared about the creepy ooo herobrine thing so I cant explain the daydream. please note im not into block people...like some people. COUGH COUGH MY BROTHER COUGH MATT U WEIRDO COUGH
Relationships: i mean its implied this ladies married to herobrine...for some reason





	my daydreams are odd

**Author's Note:**

> listen I don't even know. should I like... laugh? its not funny- I don't know

the woman walked around the home in search of her companion. 

she held up her deep purple and black dress as she quickly went down the massive staircase.

"hero? darling are you home?" she called out as she continued walking.


End file.
